Lizardopians
by Trekkie Lizard
Summary: As they walked to her cave, water could be heard nearby, rushing over rocks. If Daniel was right, they were in what Earthlings would call, Scotland.
1. Finding the Report of a Lifetime

Author's Note: I know...this is REALLY similar to 'The Backwards People', but the plots are different. This is based on a race I created originally for Star Trek, but I have used them several other times. Also please note the point of view that it is being told from is listed at the top of each section. Now I will leave you to, 'Lizardopians'.  
  
***  
  
centerJackson: /center After awaking in his quarters, Doctor Daniel Jackson rubbed his head and put his glasses on his face. Once he was dressed, he walked to the Mess Hall, greeting people as he went.  
  
Upon arrival, he grabbed a tray and a mug of coffee. He sat down across from his good friend and teammate, Captain Samantha Carter. She was looking over some papers, and smiled as he sat.  
  
"Morning Sam", he greeted, taking a swig of the warm dark liquid.  
  
"Hey Daniel", she said, smiling still.  
  
"What are you reading?" he asked, poking at his scrambled eggs.  
  
"Reports on different planets", she responded, downing the last of her drink.  
  
She spun them around and showed them to him.  
  
"Anything good?" he inquired, flipping folders and files.  
  
"There's one planet, closely parallels Earth, but no inhabitants have been spotted," She replied, thumbing through, landing on one file, "PX9-747. Some of those pictures look like they were taken on Earth."  
  
After looking closely, he nodded in agreement, "Yeah, like here, it looks like the Great Wall of China. And this looks like the Australian Outback."  
  
The thrill and excitement in his voice was clear. Every once in awhile, he would turn back, looking at the planet number, just to be sure it wasn't Earth, that indeed, it was some sort of alien planet.  
  
His gaze said, 'Who would live here? What would they be like? Would they speak English?'  
  
His thoughts were disrupted at the approach of the other two team members, Teal'c and Colonel Jonathan O'Neill. They both seated themselves and commenced eating their breakfast.  
  
They exchanged a few 'good mornings', and passed the file on PX9-747 around the table. After breakfast, they went to show it to General George Hammond.  
  
centerHammond: /center SG-1 came walking into General Hammond's office, where he was conversing with Dr. Janet Fraiser about a few medical devices and such she would need a restock of soon. They greeted the team, and all sat down as the file was handed to the C-in-C of Stargate Command (SGC).  
  
"Humm", he hummed, looking at the file.  
  
"Well sir? What do you think?" Daniel asked, his enthusiasm getting the best of him.  
  
"It's interesting," the aging General admitted, "You leave in fifteen minutes, if that's alright with you, of course."  
  
He set the file onto his desk, and glanced at the team, finally landing on the Colonel.  
  
"Of course, sir, fifteen minutes it is", Jack said, saluting, as did the rest of the team.  
  
They soon left the General's office, Daniel's face beaming with happiness.  
  
/center Seeing the look of joy and pleasure on Daniel's face, he could not understand why receiving permission to go to a planet would please him so much.  
  
They prepped in the locker room, Teal'c taking his staff weapon out, pausing with it for a moment, as if to remember the feel of it. Once Dr. Jackson put his hat on, they proceeded to the gate room.  
  
"Chevron 6 encoded," the announcer said, as the gate spun, "chevron 7, locked."  
  
The gate stopped spinning, and emitted a large blue bubble that sucked back into the gate in a matter of mere moments. The team walked up the ramp and continued through the wormhole onto the other side of the Stargate. 


	2. Meeting Macleod

Author's Note: Same as last chapter, but I hope you like this one perhaps a tiny bit more. I think that it's interesting, some of the things that occur in this chapter. Just reading it makes me laugh. I hope you enjoy Chapter Two of 'Lizardopians'.  
  
centerO'Neill: /center A trip through space, it was a piece of cake. Jack O'Neill straightened his sunglasses on his nose a little better, and turned to his team as they stepped down from the dusty platform.  
  
"Well, let's go kids", he said simply, leading the way across the grass.  
  
They didn't know what they expected to find, but Intel reported no expected Goa'uld territory or trouble to worry about.  
  
They continued walking, and saw someone running away from them in the distance.  
  
"Wait," they called to the person, "We won't hurt you! Please, come back!"  
  
"Pleh! Pleh! Sneila era gnimoc!" She shouted.  
  
Jack turned to his good friend and linguist, Daniel.  
  
"Care to translate for us?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"It's like nothing I've ever heard before." Daniel replied, shrugging, his brow knitted with confusion.  
  
"Nothing you've ever heard? NOTHING!? You speak 23 different languages, and this is NOTHING like them?" Jack was getting angry as they ran.  
  
Finally, they came to some caves, where the girl had stopped. They paused and looked around for her.  
  
centerCarter: /center A barrel of a shotgun rounded a corner, "Pots thgir ereht. Tahw od uoy tnaw?"  
  
"Pots..." Daniel began to mutter, "I think she wants us to stop."  
  
Sam looked at him oddly, and she stopped. Wasn't pots stop backwards?  
  
"Can you figure the rest of it out?" She asked, looking to him.  
  
"It's too fast, I don't know", he commented, looking thoughtful.  
  
After beckoning her, the girl came down to Daniel and Sam. Teal'c and Jack stepped back slightly. The former knelt into the soft dirt, and Daniel wrote his name carefully on the ground with his finger. Then he pointed to himself.  
  
"Daniel", he announced, hoping he could reach her.  
  
"Mi Htebazile Deolcam", she said, writing it in the dirt.  
  
"I think she's called Elizabeth Macleod", Daniel said over his shoulder to his friend.  
  
"Sam", Major Carter added her name to the dirt.  
  
"Ruoy egaugnal si gnorw." The girl spoke, her voice quavering slightly.  
  
At Sam's confused look, she wrote it in the dirt. Daniel nodded and drew and arrow from the back of his name to the beginning of his name.  
  
"Ah, you from Head's tribe. Welcome to Tail land." She said in perfect, flawless English.  
  
"Um, thanks I guess..." Sam said, not having any way of possibly knowing what she meant. 


End file.
